


The Shape of You

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Bodyswap, Companionable Snark, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training Camp, flimsy pretense for porn, magic curry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up in Oikawa's body and doesn't know what to do about it. Well... he might haveoneidea.





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - prompt is [this playlist](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12805701#cmt12805701) and 'body swap'.

Iwaizumi was a genius. It had been a very good idea in general to schedule an off day for the entire team between the end of the summer intensive training camp on Saturday and the return to regular practice on Monday. If Oikawa had his way they would all drill themselves to death. Rest days were important for any serious athlete so from a vice-captain perspective it was a good move but in light of his current predicament: genius. 

They had finished off training camp as they always did, with round-robin three-on-three tournament and a huge, extra spicy curry dinner. Matsuhana had insisted on making the curry, claiming that he had some amazing curry powder mix he picked up at an open-air market on his family vacation. It had been delicious as advertised, much hotter and more exotic than their usual. 

They had dinner, packed up and cleaned the building, and headed back to school and then to their various homes just like every year. Everything was business as usual at home too - he turned over his training camp laundry bag to his mom with an apology, took a bath, and briefly considered doing his calculus assignment before deciding it could wait until tomorrow, and fell into a sound and dreamless sleep. 

His experience waking up in the morning, however, was as unusual as possible. When he opened his eyes the room looked slightly… fuzzy around the edges. He must have been more tired than he realized. Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes a little but his vision didn’t clear. That’s when he noticed that he was in the wrong room.  
It’s not that he didn’t know where he was, far from it. But there was no good explanation for why he was waking up in Oikawa’s bed. He flopped back down and wracked his brain for any memory of a late night phone call or LINE session, of him making the short walk over to Oikawa’s late at night. Nothing. Maybe his phone would yield more information. His blurry vision was starting to alarm him but he forced himself to take deep, even breaths. He’d try washing his face in a few minutes, maybe that would help. 

Iwaizumi didn’t see his phone on the nightstand but Oikawa’s was there, plugged in as always. He knew the pass-code and Oikawa didn’t really care. But when he picked up the phone to enter the four digit code, before he could even touch the keypad, the phone unlocked under his thumb. That was weird. He quickly scanned through all of his conversations with Oikawa over LINE, Twitter, and phonemail and found nothing but their brief exchanges right before bed. He remembered those. 

Well, Oikawa had to be around here somewhere, surely he could fill Iwaizumi in on whatever the hell was going on. He threw back the soft top sheet - Oikawa insisted on silky jersey knit and though Iwaizumi always gave him a hard time, it was _incredibly_ comfortable - and swung his legs to the floor. 

Even right now he could see that his legs weren’t right. They were still muscular, an athlete’s legs, but they were more slender, sleek muscle - too long by a few centimeters and more creamy pale than they should be. They looked just like- 

_Oh Shit._

No, no, no… What?! 

He raced to the bathroom, thankful that it was just a few doors down and he didn’t have to go downstairs. One brief, horrified squint in the mirror and he was back in the bedroom grabbing the glasses off the nightstand before returning to the bathroom. 

A now perfectly clear glance in the mirror confirmed his fear. Somehow, impossibly, he was stuck in Oikawa’s body. He could only hope that Oikawa was in his and that it wasn’t someone random. Or that he was in some kind of coma and Oikawa was off in the aether somehow. He would never forgive Tooru if he had fucked off of their plane of existence forever. 

His ( _his_?) body informed him that while he was in the bathroom, it was really rather urgent that they use it. It’s not that he had never seen Oikawa naked before. Even if it wasn’t for all of the team showers they’d been friends since they were kids so there were years of hot springs visits, sleep overs, and beach trips. There had also been stretching exercises, massages, and playful rough-housing. They had even fooled around a little. 

Iwaizumi was never sure how to define the thing he had with Tooru but they spent most of their time together. Some of which was spent watching porn on one of their laptops. They’d jerked off next to each other and on one or two incredibly memorable occasions, jerked each other off. Sometimes when they needed to blow off steam or didn’t have anything else planned they would make out. Neither of them dated anyone, despite offers - far more numerous on Tooru’s end. Iwaizumi would have had to deal with some pretty unpleasant feelings if Oikawa started seeing someone. 

Probably most people would say all of that meant they were together. Which, fine, whatever. But it didn’t mean he felt one hundred percent comfortable having his hands on Tooru’s dick, even for the utilitarian purposes of peeing. It couldn’t really be helped though. The situation was becoming urgent. Iwaizumi kind of aimed and then looked away, trying to think of anything other than staring down the toned length of Oikawa’s body. 

He really should put some clothes on at some point. As he was leaving the bathroom Oikawa’s mom called up the steps. 

“Tooru, I’m going out for a few hours! I know you like to sleep in after camp so I left some breakfast ready to heat up whenever you get to it. See you later!” 

The door opened and shut before he could formulate a response - thank god. 

Back in Oikawa’s room the phone showed no new notifications so Oikawa must still be sleeping. He would wait another fifteen minutes or so and then try calling. Thankfully his own family was in Gunma visiting his aunt this weekend so Oikawa wouldn’t have to interact with them. 

He turned and was stopped in his tracks. He forgot Oikawa had a full length mirror on the back of his bedroom door. Maybe it wouldn’t be too weird to just look a little. He had checked out Oikawa in the locker room before and he _knows_ Oikawa did the same to him. It was different though. Trading glances with his friend in the changing room was different than standing here, boxer briefs clinging to his toned thighs and nothing else obstructing Iwaizumi’s view of pale, sleek muscles speckled with a scattering of beauty marks. He could take his time here. 

He could _touch_...

That would be out of line, though, right? Ok, what would Oikawa do? 

He considered for about ten seconds before shaking his head. Screw it. Oikawa would _definitely_ touch. He loved to tease Iwaizumi and he is positive his friend wouldn’t waste an opportunity to see what his body felt like from a first person perspective. 

Iwaizumi chuckled and startled himself when it came out with Tooru’s voice. It was odd but sent an electric thrill down his back - the sudden desire to know what other things might sound like. He brushed a finger over soft, pink lips before trailing it down to trace the slender line of his collar bones. 

It might be wrong but their friendship had survived everything from the stress of high school entrance exams to the competition circuit, to that one time Oikawa accidentally killed Iwaizumi’s favorite stag beetle and Iwaizumi told him that he didn’t believe in aliens. If they could forgive each other for that, they would be ok. 

He let his hand drift up to one of Oikawa’s nipples and gently tweaked it. He gasped at the spike of sensation. Oikawa’s neck wasn’t nearly as sensitive as Iwaizumi’s but his nipples were very responsive. He couldn’t stop himself from teasing them, rubbing and lightly pinching with both hands until his breath started coming in pants. 

He could no longer ignore his rock-hard erection. He palmed the front of his briefs and groaned, the sound breathy in Oikawa’s voice. He could slow down, take his time since hopefully they wouldn’t be stuck like this forever but his pulse was already racing with the illicit thrill of touching Oikawa like this and all of his usual discipline flew out the window. 

His briefs hit the floor a moment later and he could see everything. Oikawa’s cock was pretty, slender and rosy flushed. He squeezed his fingers around the head and smeared the drops of precum gathered there down the shaft. His knees felt a little weak. 

He could sit down on the side of Oikawa’s bed and still have a perfect view in the mirror so that’s what he did. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from using both hands, one stroking up and down in a slow but steady rhythm while the other teased at his slit or brushed over his balls. Oikawa liked it tighter and rougher than Iwaizumi. He remembered this but it was different to experience it in person. It was hot, watching ‘Oikawa’ grip himself tightly and jerk off in the mirror. Like the world’s most private show. 

It was impossible to tell if Oikawa was always noisy like this or if it was because Iwaizumi was so worked up but it was a very good thing Oikawa’s mother was out because he couldn’t keep himself quiet - a litany of moans, high-pitched whines, and tiny whimpers of pleasure filled the room. If he was being honest, he had definitely imagined what Oikawa would sound like more than once or twice. It was intoxicating. What if… 

“Iwaizumi,” he groaned softly. Holy shit that sounded good. 

“ _Hajime_ ” 

And just like that he was coming - pleasure ripping like lightning down his spine. He did his best to keep his eyes open and on the mirror, he didn’t want to miss anything.  
He kept his hand moving as he striped his abs with pearly come, spikes of sensation making his whole body jerk. Finally he couldn’t take anymore and his hand stopped, still loosely holding Oikawa’s cock. 

Of course it was right then that his phone - Oikawa’s phone trilled with the ringtone he had set for Iwazumi. 

_Fuuuuck_

“Tooru - what the shit is going on?” His growl didn’t sound quite as menacing in Oikawa’s voice but it was close enough. 

“Damned if I know, Iwa-chan. It certainly is… interesting. Isn’t it.” He could hear Oikawa’s thoughtfulness under the forced breezy tone of his voice. Hearing it in his voice was decidedly odd. 

“I’m coming over, be there in five.” 

Iwaizumi blinked. Just enough time to clean himself up. “Ok.” 

After he wiped himself off and found some clothes he only had enough energy to flop backwards on Oikawa’s bed. He had to tell him. He hoped it wouldn’t take too long for Oikawa to speak to him again. Practice was sure to be awkward for a while. 

He let Oikawa let himself in and come up to his room - they came and went at each other’s houses often. 

The second he heard the door he looked up and met Oikawa’s - his - eyes. It was _so_ weird. And a moment later he felt a sharp stabbing pain behind his eyes and a jolt. 

Suddenly he was standing in the doorway looking at where Oikawa was sprawled out on the bed. 

“Oh thank god. I thought it was going to be permanent.” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa agreed, “that would have made things difficult in the long run.” 

They just stared at each other for a moment, taking in the sight of the other from the proper perspective again. 

Though his chest was tight with dread Iwaizumi couldn’t put this part off too much longer. He cleared his throat and looked off at some point over Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Tooru. I… I’m not sure how to say this but-”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred, pushing himself up on the bed, and that was _so_ much better in his regular voice. “Are you going to tell me you took advantage of my body?” 

Iwaizumi could feel his entire face turn to flame. His words stuck in his throat. 

Oikawa floated to his feet and stopped just a handspan away, mischief glinting in his eyes as he leaned in. “Good. I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously that’s the first thing I did when I woke up as you.” 

Of fucking _course_ he did. 

He rolled his eyes and huffed making Oikawa burst out laughing. 

“But you know, Hajime, you are really hot.” 

He was blushing again, he could feel it. “Ugh, do we have to talk about it?” 

“I suppose not! But we definitely have to do it again. Well, you know. Not _that_ part.” Oikawa’s lips curved wickedly. “But the touching part. Preferably touching each other. At the same time?”

Iwaizumi reached out to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s waist and pull Oikawa in, closing the distance between them. Oikawa made a small surprised and delighted sound. “Deal. But no curry.”


End file.
